


Blue-Haired Loki

by jordimeryle



Category: Frostiron - Fandom, Marvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordimeryle/pseuds/jordimeryle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A request by Batwynn.<br/>:)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Blue-Haired Loki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Batwynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwynn/gifts).



> A request by Batwynn.  
> :)

Tony stood in the shower, the warm water running down his back. He’d been up for hours. Hell, sleep wasn’t really a thing anymore. All hyped up on coffee, his mind continually running a hundred miles an hour, this shower was doing Tony some good. Cleared his head. Let him relax. He sighed and let his muscles relax in the hot water, blindly grabbing for the shampoo bottle. He heard a snicker from somewhere close, but it didn’t bother him. Living with the God of Mischief will do that to you. Cold hands found Tony’s waist and moved up to his chest. He turned his head slightly to see Loki’s head on his shoulder.  
“Feeling better, Anthony?” he asked.  
He turned towards Loki and kissed him.  
“I am now.” His hands moved down Loki’s back but were quickly caught and held in front of him.  
“Good” Loki said, “We’re going out tonight.”  
“Wha-” Tony started, but the water was turned off and he was dragged from the shower.  
“We’re going out.” Loki repeated. He threw some clothing in Tony’s direction and he clumsily caught them and held them out.  
“Lokes, this isn-”  
Loki’s arms found their way around him at once and he left small cold kisses along Tony’s neck. “Do you hate them, Anthony?” he asked, sounding disappointed.  
“It’s just they’re not what I us-” He stopped as Loki’s hands dipped down to Tony’s hips and squeezed, making Tony lose voice.  
Loki nibbled on his ear and smiled.  
“Tony,” He said in a sexy growl. “Take me out. I want to go dancing.” His hands trail up Tony’s chest, over his shoulders, and down his back as he backed away to get dressed himself. Tony struggled into the tight dark clothing and stood in the mirror awkwardly. He looked nice, but these new clothes were still very strange. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Loki come closer, dressed in dark, skin-tight, pants and a sheer dark top, his face framed with his dark spiked hair.  
“Oh Anthony,” he breathed. “You look marvelous.”  
“You think so?” Tony asked, pulling at a strand of his hair.  
“I know so, heart,” Loki said and ran his fingers through Tony’s hair. “This is a good look for you. Why didn’t we try this sooner?”  
“But blue?”  
“Yes blue.” Loki smiled into the mirror, looking at them both. “Blue suits you.” he said.  
“But it isn’t even blue blue.”  
“You’re right,” Loki said, his lips at Tony’s ear. “It’s Jotun blue. And I quite like it.”  
Tony faced Loki and gave him a doubtful look, but Loki twirled him around and took his arm and escorted Tony to the car.  
-  
The bass vibrated through Tony’s chest as Loki pulled him into the crowd of sweaty dancing bodies. Loki pressed his back to Tony’s chest and they swayed to the quick music, one of Loki’s hands tangled in Tony’s short hair while the other one found Tony’s hip and moved him closer. The music pulsed on and the two danced for ages. Once the music slowed, Loki spun around, took Tony’s hips, directing him towards a table.  
“Stay here,”Loki shouted over the music. “I’ll fetch us some drinks.”  
“Nah,” Tony said. “I’ll go.”  
Loki nodded, sitting down, and Tony left for the bar.  
As soon as Tony was out of sight, a gaggle of girls in short dresses and lots of sparkles sauntered up to where Loki sat, their too tall heels clicking loudly against the hard ground.  
“Oh my god,” one of them said “You’re Loki!”  
“Yes, I am.” Loki replied. His eyes ventured past the girls to where Tony leaned against the bar, ordering their drinks. He turned and made eye contact with Loki, giving him a small sexy grin, but his expression changed when he saw Loki’s little entourage.  
“Oh my god. Like, you’re amazing!” Another girl said, and Loki turned to them with a small smile. “I’d totally kneel to you.”  
“Oh, would you now?” Loki grinned.  
The girl opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Instead, she nodded furiously while her friends giggled around her.  
“Well, go on then.” Loki said with a wicked grin. “Kneel”  
The girls scrambled to their knees as Tony came over, the drinks forgotten.  
“Look, Anthony.” Loki laughed. “My little minions.”  
“Yeah, not funny.” Tony said, grabbing Loki’s arm and pulling him away.  
“But I’m misunderstood, Anthony.” Loki giggled, letting Tony lead him out of the bar. “They understand.”  
Tony pushed Loki into the car, fuming. He climbed into the driver’s seat and angrily closed the door.  
“Are you upset, Love?” Loki asked. He put a hand on Tony’s arm , only to have it pushed away.  
“This is why I can’t take you anywhere.” Tony growled.  
Loki turned away, looking out the window as Tony drove home. “It was only a bit of fun, really, Anthony.”  
But Tony didn’t respond.  
The silence continued until they were home. Tony got out of the car quickly and retreated to his workshop, leaving Loki alone.  
Loki sighed and got out of the car, closing the door gently behind him.  
He found Tony already deep in his work with big round goggles over his eyes and AC/DC blaring in the background.  
“Anthony?” Loki said, stepping inside the workshop, but his voice was drowned out by the bass. He tried again. “Tony.”  
Tony turned, lifting the goggles into his newly blue locks. He still looked upset. Loki moved closer to him, a bit hesitant, and wrapped an arm around Tony’s waist.  
“Anthony,” Loki started, resting his forehead against Tony’s. “I love you more than words can express. In all my years and in all my travels, I have never met anyone like you.”  
Tony turned his head and tried to pull away, but Loki’s grip was iron around his waist.  
“Listen to me,” Loki said. “Please.”  
Tony looked at him, an angry fire still raging behind his eyes.  
“I may flirt and I may tease, but you will always be the one I come home to.”  
There was silence as Loki waited for Tony to respond, but he didn’t.  
Loki lowered his eyes and released his grip on Tony, stepping back.  
“If…”he looked into his lover's eyes. “If you’ll have me.”  
The silence between the two killed Loki. He wanted so much for Tony to say something, to forgive him or yell at him or...something. Anything. But Tony just stared at him. Loki drew his eyes to the floor and wrung his hands. The silence was too much, and Loki turned to leave only to be pulled to Tony’s side. Loki looked up at Tony with a bit of shock on his face, but Tony only smirked back.  
“You’re an idiot,” Tony said and broke out in a smile. He kissed Loki’s forehead and continued down his jaw to his neck. “I love you, you dumb fuck”  
Loki smiled and pushed his hands under Tony’s shirt as Tony pushed him up against the wall, kissing his neck.  
Loki struggled with Tony’s belt as Tony stripped off his own shirt. Tony quickly ripped Loki’s shirt off and started for the goggles tangled in his own hair, but Loki stopped him with a slight slap to his hand.  
“Keep the goggles, Anthony.” He breathed, his voice thick with lust.  
Tony pulled Loki from the wall and pulled him towards their bedroom.


End file.
